A Different Future
by To Many Words
Summary: One-Shot. When BB asks terra out, she turns him down. Five years later her life stinks but Beastboy's rocks. Rock and roll that is. Mostly BBrae slight RobStar


A Different Future

A/N: I hope you guys like it. I have a sequel already thought up. Actually I'm already writing it. It's on my laptop. But sadly it doesn't have internet or Microsoft Word. Enjoy. Oh BTW in the begging it starts off as Terra and Beastboy. Which made me gag, but ends up as Raven and Beastboy. Trust me.

* * *

Beastboy sat on the coach, looking at Terra. He loved her with all his heart. (A/n: Gag) She looked at him and smiled. His heart seemed to flutter. (A/n: Yeah right)

He smiled and put his headphones back on, and walked to his room. Terra smiled once again and looked back at her magazine.

_'Oh yeah Terra noticed me. Oh yeah.'_ Beastboy started dancing in his room. But somewhere else someone sighed. That someone was Cyborg, just joking, it was really Raven. Raven too liked the green changeling. Though she knew that he liked Terra and Terra liked him back.

"Hey Terra, did you see that Beastboy. He kept staring at you like you had something on your face." Blaine said.

"Yeah I know. It was so weird." Minnie said with a look of disgust on her face. Some of Terra's friends had come to visit. (A/n: It's kind of amazing she has friends) They looked at Beastboy as if he came out of the garbage.

"You don't have a crush on him, do you?" Rhonda asked.

"Huh? No. No." Raven who wasn't all that far from earshot, heard what she and smiled a little behind her book. _'That mean's Beastboy's free.'_

**::Later that Day::**

Beastboy knocked on Terra's door. She opened it and didn't even smile.

"Uh...hey Beastboy." Terra said trying to sound nice.

**::Raven's Room::**

Raven looked out her door to see Beastboy right in front of Terra's door. She listened in to what he was going to say.

**::Terra's Door::**

"Hey Terra. I was wondering. Do you want to go to the Skater's Bash with me this weekend?" Beastboy said tweedling his thumbs around infront of him. Terra looked back at her friends, who kept shaking their heads and mouthing no.

**::Back at Raven's Room::**

Raven watched Beastboy ask Terra out. _'Oh know, Beastboy's going to be crushed.'_

**::Terra's Door::**

"No. Sorry Beastboy, I don't have feelings for you." Terra lied. Beastboy's smile fell right off his face.

"Um...ok. Than do you want to go as friends." Beastboy asked a bit hopefull.

"No I'm sorry." Than she steped back into her room and closed the in his face.

**::Raven's POV::**

I went back in to my room. I was furious at how Terra just did that to Beastboy. I know it was wrong to have listened in, but something told me I had too. Great someone's at my door. If it's Terra I swear I'll kill her. When I opened it, I saw Beastboy in tears. He flung his arms around me and started crying. I was blushing but of course he didn't see.

**::Normal POV::**

Beastboy just cried.

"She-doesn't-like-me." Beastboy said in between sobs.

**::Five Years Later::**

Terra sat on her coach. Trying her best to feed her four year old son, Fredric. The boy kept spitting it up. Terra got so frustrated.

Terra was close in to smacking her kid, instead grabbed the remote. On the screen was A green man playing bass. **"That was 'The Titans'."** On the Drums sat Cyborg beating lively, Raven on keyboard and Robin on electric gutair, Starfire was lead singer, while Beastboy strummed on his Bass.

Robin and Starfire were sing in the same mic. **"Ok Guys, lets give 'The Titans' a break. We'll take a fifteen minute intermissioin."**

Terra called up her friends.

**_"Hey, Minnie. Beastboy's on T.V"_**

**_"Yeah, and his real name isn't Beastboy. It's Gar. Blanie,Rhonda and I've got tickets to tomorrow night's show. You can come along. We have one more ticket you can have."_** Minnie said.

**_"That would be great."_** She looked over to her son.

_'I'll just get a sitter.'_

**::Next Night::**

Terra sat next to Blanie. Soon came the band and they started playing. Beastboy looked down and smirked. When they were done, Terra went backstage to say hi to her old friends. (A/n: If you can call it that.) When she got there, Raven was already was in his arms.

Terra looked at them.

"HI guys, need some air?" Raven and Beastboy let go of each other.

"Oh hi Terra." Beastboy said. He had his left arm drapped around Raven. There on his ring finger was a wedding ring. And there was one on Raven's as well.

_'I take it they got married'_

"Hey Gar." Raven sooned began to tense up. Beastboy gentally shook her to relax her.

"Umm...Terra, please don't call me that. Only Raven calls me that." Beastboy said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. Minny told me that was you name now, so I thought..." Terra began. Beastboy put a hand up.

"It's ok. You didn't know. At least now you do."

"Hey Beastboy, Raven." The two turned around to see Robin and Starfire walking towards them hand in hand.

"Oh, hey Terra. It's so good to seey you." Starfire said.

"Hey Star, your English is better."

"Yeah I know. Robin has been teaching me."

"_HAS_?! I still do." Robin said lightly kissing Starfire on the lips.

"Yeah right." She said returning the kiss.

"Gawd, you guys. Do you need to do that everytime, you guys get a chance. Man... a guy can't really get use to that. But living with you guys I guess I've learned to live with it. Barely though." Cyborg sood there with his arm around a girl around a girl he had been seeing.

"Than why are you complaing." Robin said as he drapped his arm around Starfire.

"Because we have a guess."

Terra stoo there confused at what was going on.

"Hey, Terra want to come back and chill at our place. You can see kids." Robin suggested.

"Sure" The five of them went, while Cyborg and his girlfriend went on a date they had planned. They arrived at Titan's Tower. When they came through the door a girl about the age of four came running towards Robin.

She had black hair and green eyes.

"Daddy. I saw you on the T.V again."

"Now did you. Why are up so late, Alyssa?" Robin said picking up his daughter.

"Because Matt said I could." Alyssa sai pointing to her eight-year old brother.

He had red hiar and blue eyes, but he always wore shades. Even indoors.

"You do know that's your fault." Starfire whispered pointing to her son.

"Well at least he doesn't wear a mask, like I did." He replied.

"If he does. I'll have you glorphorn." (A/n: That's my word in Tamarnoin)Robin chuckled.

"Matt why is you sister still up?" He said putting her down next to her brother.

"Because she wanted to and she made a huge fuss when I tried to put her to sleep." Matt replied.

"'Sup mom. Great performance. Dad you still need to help me with lessons." a nine-year old boy with purple hair and green eyes said.

"Yeah you have lessons to give." Raven said slightly jabbing her husband in the ribs. Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Ron, I'm tired I'll probably fall on your gutair trying to show you a choard."

"Duh-uh. That's the whole point Ron wants _you_ to break his guitar that way-"Brad was cut off when Ron put his hands in front of his mouth to say anymore.

Brad was turing five. He had green hair and purple eyes.

"Ron if you want a new guitar than just ask...Robin." Beastboy said pushing Robin in front of him.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny BB." Robin said.

"Yeah dad. I'm not supposed to be begging Robin for a guitar, I have to bug him for money. Right Robin?" Ron said. Robin laughed and nodded.

"Yup. Don't you know anything Beastboy."

"Apparnetly not." Raven said hitting him upside down.

"Mommy, who's that lady?" Alyssa said tugging on the hem of Starfire's skirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Terra." Starfire said looking back to Terra who stood by the kitchen door.

"Come on let's go to the living room." Robin said encouraging them all. They all took a seat, and Robin began speaking again.

"Beastboy come here?" Robin whispered some things in his ear. Beastboy grinned and nodded.

"FRONT AND CENTAR,"

Robin: MATHEW, ALYSSA...Beastboy: RONALD, BRADLY

The three boys stadadled, while the excited girl went into the middle. Robin and Beastboy went to their kids, and whispered a couple things in their ears.

"Can I get something out of this?" Ron asked.

"Fhow about five bucks and a new video game?" Beastboy said.

"A gutair and I'll do it." Ron said.

"Deal." Ron and Beastboy shook on it.

"Hey what about us?" Matt said looking at his dad.

"How about ten bucks, and I won't bug you about your chores this weekend."

"Deal." All three of them said. Beastboy and Robin stood behind their kids.

"INTODUCTION ALYSSA!!" Robin yelled. Alyssa shook a little.

"ALYSSA: I'M FOUR YEAR'S OLD. I'M A GOOD LITTLE GIRL AND DO AS I AM TOLD. MY BROTHER CAN BE A MEANIE HEAD, BUT WHENJ I'M SCARED HE LET'S ME SLEEP IN HIS BED!" she said and knelt on one knee and bowed her her head.

"INTRODUCTION BRAD!!" Beastboy yelled.

"BRAD: I MAY NOT BE THE OLDEST. BUT I'M SURE THE SMARTEST. DON'T LET MY SIZE AND AGE FOOL YOU. I CAN DO THINGS TWICE AS FAST AS YOU!" as soon as Brad finished he too went on his knees and bowed his head.

"INTRODUCTION, MATT" Robin yelled.

"MATT: NOT THE OLDEST AND NOT THE YOUNGEST. BUT I CAN PACK A PUNCH WHOEVER TRYS TO STEEL MY LUNCH. THANK MY DAT WHO TRAINED ME HARD, THAT MOVE GOT REALLY MAD!" Matt repeated the two.

"INTRODUCTION, RON!!" Beastboy yelled.

"RON: THE OLDEST ONE OUT OF THESE YOUNG FOUR. I PLAY THE GUTAIR, DRUMS AND SO MUCH MORE. I ROCK AT VIDEO GAMES. I KNOW EVERY STUNT AND EVERY MOVE. MY FINGERS DANCE TO THE GROOVE!" Ron yelled.

Instead of doing what the first three had done. He did a backflip over them. They all move down one. Then Matt stood up and backed flipped over his little sister and stood next to Ron. Than Brad backflipped over next to Matt. Than Alyssa went next ending up next to Brad.

"Wow." Terra said.

"Yeah, well we've been teaching them. The stunts not the words." Robin said grabing his offspring and placing her on his lap.

"So is it all ture?" Terra asked.

"Well most of it." Brad said. "Ron may be good at video games, but I can so kick his butt in it."

"Oh yeah, I challenge you now." Ron said racing to the gamestation.

"Raven hit her husband upside down once again.

"What do I do this time?" Beastboy said rubbing his head.

"It's in your genes that their like that." She said pointing to her sons.

"Yeah, but you married me." He pointed out.

"I wonder what possessed me to do that every single day." She said in a sarasctic voice.

"HEY!" Beastboy said obnoxiously. Than smiled and gentally kissed her on the cheek.

"Well it was nice meeting up again. Good bye Alyssa, Matt, Brad, Ron. Bye Beastboy." With that she left. Raven broke a cup in the kitchen.

"What's wrong mom?" Brad asked as he paused the game.

"Huh? Nothing." Raven said notcing everyone was looking at her.

"Mom, you blew up a cup. That can't mean nothing's wrong." Ron said sitting on the coffe table.

"Mommy, who was that lady?" Alyssa asked from her dad's lap. Starfire picked her up and put Alyssa in her lap.

"That was an old titan. She used to be a part of the team. One day she turned into stone, but came back to life. Your father gave her a chance on the team again, but..." Starfire said.

"Mom what do you mean but?" Matt asked as he rested his head on the armrest.

"She'd rather not say." Robin said messing up his son's hair.

"Ok. But why did Rae blow up a cup?" Matt asked fixing his hair.

"Raven, do you want to tell them?" Robin said looking at Raven, who just nodded.

"Because when we were about a couple years older than Ron, Gar, had a crush on Terra. He had asked her out to the Skater's Bash and she rejected him. I was very upset at her. Than Gar, came to my door and cried."

"Dad you cried. Man I didn't see that one coming. I mean yeah you being hurt, but cry?" Ron said.

"Hey, I was really young. As she was saying, we talked and she had agreed to go to the Skater's Bash with me." Beastboy said looking at Raven.

"Yeah at first it was because I felt bad for him, than it was because I cared a lot." Raven said

"Oh, I didn't know you cared." Beastboy said pretending to wipe fake tears away.

"I married you didn't I?" Raven asked.

"You've got a point there." He responded thinking about it.

"Kids it's three in the morning. I think you guys should go to bed now." Starfire said picking up her daughter.

"Ok, mommy."

Back over at Terra's place.

**_"You know I could be the one dating Beastboy, but you told me no. You said he was just plain old weird."_** Terra yelled into the phone.

**_"Hey, this isn't our faults. You're the one who decided not to. It's not our fault that you chose us over him." _**Terra slammed the phone in to the reviever.

If things couldn't have gotten any worse for Terra it did. Her son started crying for no appaerent reason through out the whole night.

-THE END-


End file.
